The Shyne Brothers 2
The Shyne Brothers 2 is a sequel to the original Shyne Brothers film. Released in November 2014, the Shyne Brothers 2 documents the middle third of the book. It also expands it's cast by introducing some new characters towards the end of the film. Story The starts out with Felicia coming back into the city of Tyrese looking for the two Shyne Brothers with a proper search party. That is until she is confronted by the Desert Duchess (Lisa Shyne) again. She commands the search party to look in the city hall bank as that was where she last saw them. Felicia notices that Lisa broke out of her handcuffs. Felicia feels in the sand for any magnetic signals and manages to pull out a bus and throws it at Lisa. Meanwhile the two Shyne Brothers attempt to climb out the hole and make it out when the search party reaches them. The search party notifies the two on what is going on and supplies them with weapons. Sam takes sniper while James takes a rifle. Walking up to the scene Sam aims the sniper at Lisa's chest and shoots her out of the sky. Falling onto soft sand, Lisa returns back to normal. Out of nowhere Lance and Tyler help up Lisa and apply first aid. Sam asks Lisa what she was doing here and surprisingly she remembered exactly what her intentions were; she wanted to turn Tyrese into a desert. Lance says his "evil plan" was to own all the bread in the world. Lisa then goes onto to absorbing all of the sand thus returning the city back to normal. Later Felicia takes the two brothers back to her HQ in Avendale where they try tracking down Evan. Browsing through media on the internet, the three find some suspicious activity relating to a purple poison being found around a coastal bay on the west coast called Westsurf Harbor. Felicia looks for other things while the brothers continue the poison category. The brothers find that a man in white and purple was to blame. After consulting with Felicia, the two brothers agree that they would go to Westsurf Harbor to pursue Evan while Felicia goes to pursue Anna in Chicago, which they already know where she is. Persueing Evan, the two arrive in Westsurf Harbor in a few days, being on the other side of the country. The two enter a poison riddled Surf Club which Evan was in. Even runs at Sam with a pocket knife, Sam defending himself by kicking Evan in the groin. James holds Evan back only to be blasted back by poison. Evan runs out into the concrete car park and summons a tidal wave of poison. Sending it towards the Surf club Sam uses his Telekinesis gloves to prevent the poison from touching his skin. James tries to fire some warning shots at Evan in hopes he might come down, but of course that does not work. James turns and tells Sam that his outfit has some poison on it. Sam says that he is more worried about how Evan is now hard to reach. James tries to carefully burn the poison off of his outfit without ruining the outfit itself. Suddenly Evan is kicked down by the Masked Puppet. As Evan tries to retaliate against his new foe, he is shot in the chest by a metal dart. Becoming himself again, Evan plays dead in hopes the Masked Puppet will not come back to finish the job. The Masked Puppet did not look interested in fighting them. Instead he told them that his next act would be big. Then he walks off. The two did not notice the Slaughter Machine above them, being distracted by the noise Evan was making. The two make a devastating realization that in the city not far from them, the machine had been at it. Going to help Evan, they remove the dart from his chest. It was not too soon until they got Evan to a hospital as Tyler, Lisa and Lance accompanied him. A nurse informed them that he would be better in a week. The two contact Felicia and say that there has been a second Slaughter Machine. Felicia says that she had already seen that, then said there were possibly hundreds of them across the country. Felicia then said that she had located Anna. Travelling to Chicago, the two find Anna where Felicia had told them where she was. Anna was in a random tall office building. Directing the two to the office building, she notices the Masked Puppet behind her as the two enter building. Felicia moves a bus with her powers and slams it onto the puppet. The Puppet shows no sign of damage and kicks Felicia into a poll. The fight goes on for a minute before cutting to Sam and James find Anna in a frozen Clock Tower. James for her first but is blocked by an ice wall. James melts the wall but then Anna makes a run for it. The two then follow her up to the top of the tower evading her attacks. The two eventually manage to best her when she is knocked off of the tower. The Brothers then escort Anna to where the Felicia was fighting the Puppet, only now was Tyler, Lisa, Lance and Evan had joined in. Character Appearances #'Samuel Shyne'- He has brown hair, and his costume is a black and red suit that was inspired by the Rhythm Thief. He is 22 years of age. #'James Shyne'- He has blonde hair, and his costume is a white and yellow suit like Sam's. He is 22 years of age. #'Felicia' (Ana Kenworth)- She mainly appears in action wearing a green costume, can fly and mainly has magnetic powers. She is 22 years of age. #'Boom Box' (Lance Shyne)- He has brown hair, wears he brown and tan costume, has Super Strength and Super Jump and Controls Tornadoes. He is 18 years of age. #'Desert Duchess' (Lisa Shyne)- She has blonde hair, wears a pale yellow ancient Egyptian themed costume, Can separate her arms into four. She is 18 Years of age. #'Poison Master' (Evan Shyne)- Despite being straight, Evan has hair white and purple, in theme of his suit costume like Sam and James, he can summon poison from his hands. He is 19 years of age. #'Winter Frost' (Anna Shyne)- Has dyed light blue hair, wears a light blue dress costume. She is 17 years of age. #'Chomp Plant' (Tyler Shyne)- Having Orange hair, Tyler can transform himself into a plant-like monster. He is 17 years of age. #'The Masked Puppet'- Inspired by the Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the Masked Puppet kind of looks like an animatronic, only not being electronic at all. The only way to kill him is to get him in the head as his healing ability cannot work without his brain. #'Alystair Campbell'- A detective which has short brown hair, has a neatly groomed moustache and wears mainly leather. He is an expert at traps and has good co-ordination. He is the age of 34. #'Carmel Esmeralda'- She has long blonde hair and possesses spirit powers. She wears mainly green. She is 21 years of age. #'Legion'- A Golden AI Robot created by the government to fight the Masked Puppet along side Felicia and the Shyne Brothers but goes rampant and poses as a threat. Category:Shyne Brothers Category:Movies Category:Poseidon133